everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitten Cat
Kitten Cat is the daughter of the Cat in The Fox and The Cat. ''She is a quiet neko who loves to read and meditate when she is all alone. Kitten is kinda like her mother because of her arts and moves, and because she is kind when people are mean to her. She is BFFA with Vixen Fox, since they are in the same story and they love being friends and rommates. Kitten is a rebel since she doesn't want to leave Vixen and jump on a tree to protect herself and let a hunter seize Vixen. Kitten is called Kit most of the time by most students. Kitten is owned by CreativeMadness! Character Personality Kitten is a girl who gets frightened,scared,and is quiet a lot. She is kinda like her mother because she can climb up really high buildings and she can blend in with her enviorment. Kitten is a very peaceful gal that likes peace,honesty,kindness,friendship,Ect. She hates it when Royal and Rebel drama happens because she was born not to hate but love. Kit is half cat since she can turn into a cat and she has the abilities of a cat. She can only be calmed down by her BFFAs who are Vixen Fox, Appearance Kitten has auburn hair that is long and straight. Her eyes are hazel brown and her skin fair. When Kitten turns into a cat her fur is orange with white stripes like a tiger. Fairy Tale The fairytale ''The Fox and the Cat, is an ancient fable from the western and eastern analouges involving different animals. The Story Beigns.. It happened that the cat met the fox in a forest, and as she thought to herself: ’He is clever and full of experience, and much esteemed in the world,’ she spoke to him in a friendly way. ’Good day, dear Mr Fox, how are you? How is all with you? How are you getting on in these hard times?’ The fox, full of all kinds of arrogance, looked at the cat from head to foot, and for a long time did not know whether he would give any answer or not. At last he said: ’Oh, you wretched beard-cleaner, you piebald fool, you hungry mouse-hunter, what can you be thinking of? Have you the cheek to ask how I am getting on? What have you learnt? How many arts do you understand?’ ’I understand but one,’ replied the cat, modestly. ’What art is that?’ asked the fox. ’When the hounds are following me, I can spring into a tree and save myself.’ ’Is that all?’ said the fox. ’I am master of a hundred arts, and have into the bargain a sackful of cunning. You make me sorry for you; come with me, I will teach you how people get away from the hounds.’ Just then came a hunter with four dogs. The cat sprang nimbly up a tree, and sat down at the top of it, where the branches and foliage quite concealed her. ’Open your sack, Mr Fox, open your sack,’ cried the cat to him, but the dogs had already seized him, and were holding him fast. ’Ah, Mr Fox,’ cried the cat. ’You with your hundred arts are left in the lurch! Had you been able to climb like me, you would not have lost your life.’. How Katniss was Born.. Katniss was born because her mother escaped the hounds by jumping from tree to tree, she went to a city in America and gave birth to Katniss in an alley. Some poor people lived there but they let Katniss and Her mom stay in the alley with them. Katniss' mother named her "Katniss" since it means Heroine. Relationships Family Katniss is an only child. She has a close bond with her Mother since it was only Katniss and her mom in Russia. Kat never had a father or any siblings. She learned how to meditate by her watching the poor people who lived with Kisa and her mom in the alley. So the Poor People in the alley are also part of her family since they took care of Kisa and Her mother and they shared their food with them. Kisa has a pet cat named Cath and Cath is also a part of Katniss' family. Friends Kat's only BFFAs are Vixen Fox,Aqua Nixie,Madia Hatter,and Crimson Fox Hood. They are the only people Kisa is comfortable with. Pets Kat has a pet cat named Cath. She found Cath on the streets and she understood Cath. Cath was an abandonded cat but Katniss took her in and Cath became part of Katniss' family. Enemies Katniss doesn't have any enemies since she was born to love and not to hate. Romance Kat doesn't have a crush or her eyes on anyone, since she loves her studies,her family,and friends. Outfits Basic Legacy Day Getting Fairest Category:Females Category:CreativeMadness' ceation Category:Rebels Category:Characters